<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Prophecy by HellshadowcaT</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22758577">Prophecy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HellshadowcaT/pseuds/HellshadowcaT'>HellshadowcaT</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 11:28:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>17,283</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22758577</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HellshadowcaT/pseuds/HellshadowcaT</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Left by vampires. Slave to wolves. A chance escape to an unknown destination with supernaturals on a chase across country. Question: who are the big players in a game of cat and mouse?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aro/Caius/Marcus/Bella Swan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Prophecy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 1: Little Swan</p><p>Bella POV</p><p>A year since he left taking my family with him. Eight months since I slept. And everything else in between. Another dreaded day at school. I got here early to miss the rest of the student body. Or try to anyway.</p><p>"Isa-slut-bella."</p><p>"Where are the Cullens now? Or are the La Push guys making you forget slut?"</p><p>"Bells can I talk to you?"</p><p>Angela. The only person who doesn't bully me. She stayed my friend after the Cullens left. She was like a sister when the bullying started. "Yeah?"</p><p>"Come on." I followed her to the empty bleachers and waited. She knew about the Cullens and the wolves as she is Jake's imprint. "You have to get out of Forks."</p><p>"I can't. I don't want to move on to the rez." It came out more pleading than I meant.</p><p>"I mean move away completely." Angela looked at me. Worry seeping out of her eyes. "It's not safe anymore. You're not safe anymore. The wolves are getting tired of you. Jake was a bit loud in the retelling of what you have done for the pack. Bella I love you and want to see you happy but you are the opposite. I'm meant to be with the pack but you are meant for vampires."</p><p>"But the Cullens left. Edward said-" she cut me off as she pulled me into a hug.</p><p>"Not golden eyed vampires. Red eyed vampires. You are meant for the red eyed ones." I looked at her shocked. Was she wanting me dead? "Sshh Bella. I know the difference between the two. Gold eyes are animal drinkers. They are weak and have to feed more often. But your life is meant to be for the human drinkers." I gasped at her and covered my mouth. "Bella you are special and always will be. If you don't leave I'm scared of what will happen. If the pack doesn't kill you Victoria will. That's what Seth says anyway. But I met her and her mate James."</p><p>"Angela the Cullens killed James. Jasper and Emmett killed him. They burned him."</p><p>Angela shook her head. "We haven't got much time. Trust me Bella and be ready once you get home. We are going to Seattle to 'shop'." Angela kissed my cheek and smiled lightly. "Besides you need vampire approved clothes for your adventure little wolf."</p><p>I laughed at her. "You have been hanging around the La Push boys for too long. Angela I'm meant to be at Sam's tonight."</p><p>"Don't worry about it. After tonight you will be free to spread your wings little bird. You just need to fly free. They are going to teach you to fly. I'm going to help you with a chance to fly. The others will be waiting for you to land." Angela laughed at me and pulled me with her. "Let's get to class Bella."</p><p>Classes flew by as the end of the day crept up on me. I headed towards my truck but froze in my tracks. "Angela why play games with Bella. She ain't worth it."</p><p>"Yeah Angela she chased Edward away."</p><p>"Lauren listened to yourself. She didn't chase Cullen away. And he was never interested in you." Angela growled like the pack. "Jess she is worth it. She is the only one who hasn't changed considering what she has been through."</p><p>"I'm telling Jake you are hanging around the slut."</p><p>Go ahead Jess. See if I care after all I know you two have been with him in the last few months." I can't believe he would do that to Angela. "I also know at least one of you is pregnant. So leave Bella alone. That 'slut' is the last person you should be calling a slut." I could hear her walk towards me. "One more thing. Stay the hell away from my man and any of the rez guys. Now I'm going shopping." As she walked past me she grabbed my hand.</p><p>"Ang-"</p><p>"Drive home. I'll be right behind you. Then we will go shopping." She smiled at that and got in her car.</p><p>Nodding my head I climbed into my truck. Driving home didn't take as long as it usually did. Angela drove around back into the woods. I didn't bother taking my keys out of the ignition as I got out and headed towards my house. Once inside I got changed and grabbed what I needed. Angie was waiting in my truck. "Let's go shopping Angela."</p><p>"You need to drive to the Cullen's house. Our lift will be there." I nodded at her as she took her phone out. "Let's get this show on the road before Jess does."</p><p>"Hey Angel."</p><p>"Hey Jake I'm not going to be home for a while."</p><p>"Why? Where are you?"</p><p>"I'm with Bella. She needs cheering up. You know those two girls that are sleeping with the same guy? The one with the girlfriend?"</p><p>"Yeah." Jake sounded scared.</p><p>"Sluts. Well they are calling Bella a slut. So I'm taking her for Angela's therapy."</p><p>"What is the therapy?"</p><p>"Shopping." Angela was bouncing in her seat like a kid on a sugar high.</p><p>Jake laughed. "Ok babe. Who was she to be with?"</p><p>"Me." Sam was laughing too. "But I ain't getting in Angela's way."</p><p>"She is staying on the rez tonight. Her dad doesn't know so don't tell him." Angela looked at me. Her lie was perfect. "She has things to do before she comes over."</p><p>"Angela can you take over. I'm going to be sick." I told her as I stopped at the beginning of the driveway.</p><p>"Bella what's wrong?" I heard the worry in Emily's voice.</p><p>"Who was the last person you slept with Bella?" Angela looked at me knowingly. Telling me to lie with her eyes.</p><p>"Two month ago with Mike Newton." I had slept with Mike but it was nearly a year ago. The last person I slept with was Embry three months ago.</p><p>"Mike Newton?" Jake growled. "We will talk about this when you get back here."</p><p>"Bella we seriously do need to talk about this. But have fun shopping with Angela." I brought up my dinner on the side of the driveway. "And stay with Angela at all times."</p><p>"I will."</p><p>"See you soon girls."</p><p>"Bye Sam."</p><p>"I thought you hadn't been with Mike for over a year." Angela was looking at me.</p><p>I shook my head. "I only slept with him once. That was not much after they left." A tear slid down my face. "I wish he was the father then we could leave and have a normal life."</p><p>"Who is it?" I looked away from her playing with my fingers. "Oh Bella what have you done?" She left it at that and pulled up in front of the house. "Come on Bella."</p><p>"Isabella." Victoria stood at Angela's side of the truck. She hadn't changed. Her eyes were a bright red.</p><p>"Victoria." I gulped and tried not to swallow my tongue.</p><p>"Little Swan." James looked at me and smirked at the baby bump. "Looks like the Swan has her own little ones now."</p><p>"J...Ja...mes. But how?" I stared at him shocked rubbing his mark. He took my wrist and rubbed it. He kissed his mark and rubbed at Jake's mark on the left of his. I had another mark slightly covering his. Sam made sure he didn't mark my hand. "Come girls let's get the little birds some stuff."</p><p>"They need to be vamp approved." Angela reminded me. She laughed as I gawked at her.</p><p>"I think you broke her, Angela." Victoria whispered in her ear. They laughed as I blinked.</p><p>"Are we going to spend some of your money? Or just make fun of me." I felt a slight nudge in my stomach as I tried to glare at my friend. "We need to hide the truck in case Jake comes round here."</p><p>"I'll take care of that." Victoria helped Angela out as James helped me out of the truck. "James take the girls to the car. I'll park the truck in the garage. Then shopping."</p><p>James led the way holding my hand and rubbing the three marks leaving his scent on them. "Don't worry Isabella we promise everything will work out. After all everything happens for a reason." He looked at me and smiled lightly. "Or so I was told by this slip of a girl. Maybe you know her." He nudged me teasingly.</p><p>"Was she small, brunette with chocolate eyes, spitfire with a heart of gold who bares your mark?" I looked at him innocently.</p><p>He nodded as his smile grew. "She was innocent in this world and a virgin. I can hear her for miles."</p><p>I shook my head. "Sorry never met her."</p><p>James laughed at that. "Little Swan you will be taken care of. Even after baby Swans are here." He kissed my cheek as he helped me into the car.</p><p>At the mall I tried on many outfits that Victoria and Angela picked out for me. Even James helped to pick outfits for me. Everything was perfect including the baby stuff. "I don't know what to get and what not to get." I looked at Angela with tears in my eyes.</p><p>Chapter 2: Surprise visit</p><p>3rd person pov</p><p>"Master."</p><p>"Master Aro."</p><p>"Yes Jane, Alec." Aro sat up straight in his throne. His brothers on either side of him. "What has you excited my children?"</p><p>"There is a subject in Washington." Jane rushed out as she bowed her head in a sign of respect and loyalty.</p><p>"We know nothing about them but they went to school with the Cullens." Alec explained to the kings.</p><p>"You have to stay at a distance. And whatever you do don't make any kind of contact until the right time."</p><p>"Hello Peter. Why should we listen to you on that?" Aro quirked his eyebrow at the intruding vampire.</p><p>"Your target will be guarded. Heavily. Either in La Push or by an old enemy. The targets will be moving out of Washington soon then going into hiding for a while. During that time there will be an up in guards around them."</p><p>"Them?"</p><p>"I'm not telling. But you will see soon." Peter smirked at Aro. "One more thing don't push and you will find what you yearn for. All of you. Just keep an open mind and look deep in the pools of rich chocolate and undo what was done." Peter turned away from them stopping at the doors. "Don't take too long to visit or you will lose it all."</p><p>"What the hell did he mean by that?" Aro's brother, Caius growled. " 'Don't push and you will find what you yearn for. All of you.' "</p><p>"Hmm 'Just keep an open mind and look deep in the pools of rich chocolate and undo what was done.' Sounds like part of a prophecy." Marcus, the youngest of the three spoke up.</p><p>"Masters?"</p><p>"What's the matter Jane?" Aro turned back to the girl.</p><p>"He said La Push. Isn't that the tribe land near Forks?" Jane kept her head down.</p><p>"So what if it is Jane." Caius was still rattled. He growled viciously. Jane backed off and got into her submissive position.</p><p>"The Cullens left Forks a year ago planning on not returning." Alec moved to his sister. "Rumour has it they left someone behind after playing with them. Maria's Major spoke the same words Peter did. Only there was more."</p><p>"What was it? I hope for all of us it's not what I think." Marcus stood up and stepped to the floor.</p><p>" 'A land once ruled by three will be remade to one. Three sides will be joined forever.' " Alec looked at his sister.</p><p>" 'A broken soul never to be repaired can be made new. A swan chained to the ground waiting to be released by need. A child to bring peace and revenge to where it is deserved. This child will be the answer to a new breed.' That's all there is master." Jane gulped.</p><p>"I think we need to go on that trip. We will figure it out soon brothers." Aro looked to his brothers. "Get everyone ready. We are going hunting in Washington."</p><p>"Looks like we are going to be gone for a while." Caius smirked at his brothers. "This is going to be fun."</p><p>Marcus looked at his brothers and groaned. "Oh brother."</p><p>Chapter 3: Shopping Trip</p><p>Bella pov</p><p>After shopping me and Angela went for food. Angela kept telling me not to worry about anything and start doing things for myself. I realised I could no longer think about just me. My baby needed me no matter what. I had to leave Forks either way. "I'm leaving Forks."</p><p>Angela looked at me and smiled. "When you said you're leaving Forks-"</p><p>"I mean Washington." I looked away not wanting to see the hurt. "I don't want to go but it's not about me anymore."</p><p>"Bells don't worry about it. I'm not going to tell you to stay. Not after I told you to go." She looked at me and kissed my cheek.</p><p>"Why do you think we are here Little Swan." James wrapped his arm around me. "We ain't leaving you behind this time."</p><p>"Isabella the Cullens weren't meant to get involved with you. But if they didn't then we wouldn't be shopping for you and the baby." Victoria grinned at me. James was smirking at us as I giggled. "So where are we going?"</p><p>"I have an idea but I'm not sure yet. Besides I like me a cowboy and home is where the heart is. And my heart is set on Texas." It was my turn to smirk. James laughed as Victoria bounced in her seat.</p><p>"Looks like my girls want to go to Texas." James turned to Angela. "How long do you think you can keep them busy?"</p><p>"Both me and Emily are pregnant with the future alphas so our mates will be too busy for a while. Jessica and Lauren are pregnant with my mates pups so they won't cause too much trouble." Angela was angry now. "I don't know who is the father of yours-"</p><p>"It's not Jake or Sam so not an alpha." I cut off her rant.</p><p>"Bella Sam has a brother so it's still a concern." She looked at me with fear in her eyes.</p><p>"Who?" I turned my attention to her and saw the question. "It's no one from the pack. I promise."</p><p>"Embry."</p><p>"I'm going to be sick. Victoria can you take me to the toilets?"</p><p>Victoria kissed James and helped me to the toilets. "I'll be right here baby girl."</p><p>"Thanks." I left her and ran into the toilets. Pulling out my phone and dialling the number I waited.</p><p>"Hello?"</p><p>"Em are you Sam's brother?" I asked already knowing the answer.</p><p>"I'm sorry Izzy." The sincerity and fear were dripping from his words.</p><p>Feeling the sting of the tears I nodded my head. "Me too Embry."</p><p>"Izzy don't cry please. I was scared if I told you then you would leave me." His pleading tore at my heart.</p><p>"I'm pregnant."</p><p>"Whoa. I'm going to-"</p><p>"It's not yours Embry. Goodbye." Taking a deep breath I hung up before anything else could be said. "It's time we left your daddy. I can't have the alpha knowing he is your uncle. MacKenzie Charlie Swan."</p><p>Opening the door I saw Victoria watching me. "He's the alpha's brother? Oh god Isabella. I'm so sorry but it'll be ok." Nodding my head I ran to her. "Let's go back and plan your death."</p><p>Chapter 4: Home Truths</p><p>Embry pov</p><p>I was tidying my room when my phone rang. Frowning I answered it. "Hello?"</p><p>"Em are you Sam's brother?" Mt girl asked. I could hear she already knew. I would never hurt her. She was too special.</p><p>"I'm sorry Izzy." The fear for her could be heard. I knew she would see it if she was standing right in front of me.</p><p>"Me too Embry." I could hear the tears in her voice.</p><p>"Izzy don't cry please. I was scared if I told you then you would leave me." I am scared if Sam or the others find out that Izzy would get hurt.</p><p>"I'm pregnant."</p><p>I'm going to be a dad. My smile took over my face. Izzy is the mother of my child. "Whoa. I'm going to-"</p><p>"It's not yours Embry. Goodbye." Before I could say anything she hung up. Goodbye? What did she mean by that? I ran to Jake's house to see Angela. She was the only friend my girl had so she had to know what was going on. When I got there no-one was home. As I went to the kitchen I saw three pieces of paper with tests on them. Looking down I saw one was Angela's. There were three each on the other two pieces of paper. Jessica and Lauren. All the tests were positive. "Oh shit. Jake you are in trouble."</p><p>"What makes you say that Embry?"</p><p>Turning around I saw Jake standing in the doorway. "You slept with the slut twins?"</p><p>"How do you know that?"</p><p>"Angela left you proof. They are pregnant. You are father to all three." I growled. How could he do this?</p><p>"My baby is pregnant." He had a stupid smile on his face.</p><p>"Where's Isabella?" I growled out between clenched teeth.</p><p>"She's with Angela shopping. She is pregnant and Mike Newton is the father." I laughed at that.</p><p>"Who told you that?" I watched as the alpha walked in.</p><p>"Bella when Angela called earlier." Sam answered for Jake looking between us.</p><p>"And you actually believe her?" They both nodded. I pulled my phone out as I rang the number and waited for it to be answered.</p><p>"Hey Embry is Iz ok?"</p><p>"Mike do you think you could answer a question?" I put my phone on speaker so the other two could hear.</p><p>"Sure Embry."</p><p>"Have you slept with Izzy?" I watched both boys.</p><p>"Yeah I have. Nothing I would be sorry about or change. I love the girl. She knows that."</p><p>"When?"</p><p>"It was only once Embry I swear. Not long after the Cullens left." I could hear the dreamy smile in his voice. "I could never forget it. I was her first and it was perfect."</p><p>"You wouldn't know who she was with last do you?" I asked really worried now.</p><p>"Um yeah Embry she tells me everything as long as the sluts aren't around. Iz, Angela and the sluts are all pregnant. Izzy is to a different guy to the other three." Mike was nervous now.</p><p>"Who's the guy?" Sam asked this time. He looked at Jake scowling.</p><p>"Um the slut twins and Angela are pregnant with Black's kids." Both Sam and I growled at Jake.</p><p>"And Bella? Who is the father of her baby?"</p><p>"Well the other three are two month pregnant but Iz won't say anything as the sluts are not leaving her alone." Mike told us which didn't help. "I can say this. I know she is scared of her parents finding out she's pregnant. Especially her mother. And she is petrified of all of you."</p><p>"What do you mean Mike?" I was afraid of his answer but I had to ask.</p><p>"She is scared of you. Izzy is a pure angel and puts everybody else before her. If she found out she was pregnant she would hide it from everyone. Her parents as her mother would be disappointed. Me because she believes I would judge her. I wouldn't do that as she is amazing. All of you because you would hurt her and make her get rid of the baby. Especially if the child has a chance of being alpha." Mike finished what he was saying with a sigh. "Guys I think you should leave Iz alone as she is terrified the Cullens are going to come back. She is changing and not for the good."</p><p>I couldn't believe what he said. "So it is a pack baby? Mike this is important. I need to know."</p><p>Mike hissed. "Embry I'm sorry I got to go. Meet me down on the beach."</p><p>"See you soon man." Mike hung up as Jared ran in panting hard.</p><p>Chapter 5: Plans</p><p>Victoria pov</p><p>I was standing outside of the toilets waiting for Isabella. I never hated that girl. She was important to my people. I was glad James marked her as he would be able to track her easily. I could tell something was wrong when that dog's name was said. I heard her dial a phone.</p><p>"Hello?"</p><p>"Em are you Sam's brother?" Her tone left no room for argument.</p><p>"I'm sorry Izzy."</p><p>I could smell the salt of her tears and ached for her. "Me too Embry." She sounded lost.</p><p>"Izzy don't cry please. I was scared if I told you then you would leave me."</p><p>"I'm pregnant."</p><p>"Whoa. I'm going to-"</p><p>"It's not yours Embry. Goodbye." I could hear her heart stutter as she told him that. She got better at lying but I knew the truth this time. She put her phone away again. "It's time we left your daddy. I can't have the alpha knowing he is your uncle. MacKenzie Charlie Swan." She opened the door wiping her face as I moved to the door.</p><p>"He's the alpha's brother? Oh god Isabella. I'm so sorry but it'll be ok." I opened my arms for her as she ran to me. "Let's get back and plan your death."</p><p>Isabella grabbed my hand. "Um Victoria please don't tell Angela what was said. If there is a chance of alpha blood then I will think of something. But I don't want Embry to know as I will never be able to leave and they would make me get rid of the baby. They will also tell my parents and my mom will disown me." The tears were back full force.</p><p>"Isabella I would never do that. If your mom does then it's her loss." I wiped at her tears and smiled at her. "You are meant to be a vampire so this might be your only chance for a child. Your mate is out there waiting for you. And we will find him as we are taking you with us."</p><p>"Thanks Victoria." She gave me a small watery smile. I could see that she felt better talking about it.</p><p>I pulled lightly on her hand. "Come on." We walked back to the table as James laughed and Laurent turned to us. His eyes gleaming orange with human blood. I ran to Laurent and jumped on him. "You're here."</p><p>He nodded his head. "Cullen is killing the mood. Irina is staying to keep an eye on things." He looked at James then me. "So what are we doing?"</p><p>"Planning the death of Isabella Marie Swan." James looked at me as I nodded in agreement. "There are other trackers out there but they are with the Volturi and aren't as good as me. They are looking for any human that is soul mate to a vampire. We will be safe from them for a while."</p><p>I looked at Angela. "You are with a wolf so you are safe. You will have to keep an eye on Charlie as he might be a problem. So we could set fire to the house "</p><p>Bella shook her head. "The house is a no go. The house was built by my ancestors. It's been in the family since the beginning. I'm leaving it the way it is. Maybe a Swan will live in it again."</p><p>"Then we could set fire to the Cullen house. They hurt you so hurt them." Angela spoke softly.</p><p>"The pack hurt me more so should I burn their houses down?" That was a good point. "No fire."</p><p>"How are we going to do this without a body then?"</p><p>"After five years I would be legally declared dead anyway." This girl was smart. She placed a hand on her stomach and smiled. "I have an idea but I am going to need some things."</p><p>"What do you need Little Swan?" James asked softly.</p><p>"My truck for one." She rubbed her baby bump as her smile turned into a smirk. "I'm also going to need some underwater breathing equipment."</p><p>James smirked as he was turning to me. "Looks like we are going swimming Vickie."</p><p>We got back to the car. Angela sat shotgun with James driving. Isabella sat in the back between me and Laurent. We dropped Angela off at Isabella's so she can go home. We went in search of what we needed. "Isabella are you ready for this?"</p><p>"How long before I can do this? I want to get out of here." She looked at me unsure. "I want my child to be free. It would be nice to be with my mate."</p><p>"Laurent is going to meet us in Texas as he is going to drive. Everything will stay in the car." James broke in. "Victoria and I'll be holding the stuff."</p><p>"I'll leave the truck with the door unlocked and the letter on the seat." She rubbed her stomach. "Stay strong little one we need to do this."</p><p>Let the show begin.</p><p>Chapter 6: Change</p><p>Peter pov</p><p>After visiting the kings I knew everything was going the way it was meant to. I set in motion the hunt for human mates. The girl set in motion the prophecy that will save us all.</p><p>"Pete." My little mate spoke up. "What are we going to do?"</p><p>Turning to her I pulled her into me and wrapped my arms around her. "We wait. Do we know where the Major is?"</p><p>She shook her head in disappointment. "Every time I call Alice answers. She doesn't want us to talk to him."</p><p>Just as I thought. "Don't worry Char everything is going to work out. We are going to have to leave soon."</p><p>"What about the girl?"</p><p>"I don't know, baby." I kissed her head to comfort her. "We will find out about her when the time comes. Everything has been set in motion. It's just a matter of time and place. As well as the players."</p><p>"Let's just hope Pete."</p><p>My phone started ringing out of nowhere. "Hold that thought Char." After digging it out of my pocket I answered it.</p><p>"Captain Whitlock we are making a stop before coming to you."</p><p>"You must be the tracker. That ain't a problem just come to Nevada when you can."</p><p>"I'll pass that on to Aro. We all want our mates. This is going to take a while."</p><p>"I know but it will be worth it."</p><p>"Goodbye for now Whitlock" he put the phone down without waiting for a reply.</p><p>"It has begun Char so no more worries."</p><p>Chapter 7: Not pack</p><p>Mike pov</p><p>After talking to Embry I grabbed my keys and shoved my feet into my shoes. I could feel something was wrong. Iz. She was and still is my best friend. We are very close. We know each other's darkest secrets. I may not know who the father of her baby is but I have an idea. Driving down to the beach to meet Embry I pushed the bad feeling away. I saw him standing by the tree stump Iz use to sit on. "Em you need to stop."</p><p>He looked up at me as I stood in front of him. "I can't. If it is a pack baby she-"</p><p>"Has to stay?" I shook my head. This was bad. "You can't make her but there's a high chance the father ain't pack I know what you do to her and I don't agree with it. You have to stop. All of you."</p><p>Embry sighed heavily. "We need to know who-"</p><p>"No." My growl slipped out as I was starting to lose it. "Stop. Leave her alone. It wouldn't make any difference who he is she would still be a prisoner."</p><p>"You know who it is."</p><p>"Leave it." Turning my back to him I headed up to the cliffs. Angela should be back by now and she should be able to fill the gaps. Walking up to the cliff I found Izzy's truck. "Izzy?"</p><p>"Mike."</p><p>"Sam what is going on?" I was confused about the situation but if anyone tells me it will be Iz.</p><p>"I was told Isabella's truck was up here and a couple of the pack picked up other scents." He looked bothered and weary. There seemed to be a lot of weight on his shoulders that he didn't need. "Wish I knew what was bothering that girl."</p><p>Sighing I lean against the truck next to Sam." She fears all of you and with good reason." Seeing pain in his eyes made me stop. "It hurt more when she couldn't see Charlie."</p><p>A frown crossed his face. "What do you mean?"</p><p>I realised he had no idea what his pack mates were doing. "Well shit there is going to be trouble. Isabella is treated worse than shit by your pack and you don't even know. She gets pregnant and can't take anymore so takes the choice fate gives her to get out."</p><p>"I never meant for her to fear me. She was my responsibility but I was busy with tribe stuff and work. I have been neglecting my imprint just to make sure the pack is behaving themselves and doing what they are meant to be." Sam sighed sadly and looked at me. "I just wish she had said something so I could have done what I promised. I would have called them to come and get her."</p><p>Smiling at him I nodded my agreement. "She will be away from them all soon. She is taking a chance to start elsewhere as soon as she can. Let's just hope it doesn't come back to us."</p><p>Sam straightened up and moved to the cliff edge. "I better report this and get to the meeting. Mike I know but me and Embry won't tell anyone. Isabella will be back and one day she will stay. Angela has left too but I doubt she will be back. After all her child has two step siblings and Jacob Black will try to get his lad."</p><p>I watched as he left thinking about what he said. Iz would be back someday but I doubted that she would be on her own with her child. "Let's just hope Sam. Izzy be safe." Leaving the cliff I went home.</p><p>Chapter 8: Maria</p><p>Japer pov</p><p>Since the party I returned to the south and my mate. Thank god they screwed up and left. Making it up to my mate has been great. She hated me leaving but I had something to prove for it. A little human is going to rule our world and not even the kings can stop that.</p><p>"Jasper do you think the kings will kill the child?" My mate was scared of what might happen.</p><p>"No Maria I don't. They won't as once they get to Forks not even the kings will say no to Isabella Marie Swan." I kissed her forehead and smiled while sending her peace. "Besides darlin' no one can deny their mate."</p><p>She nodded her head. "Do you think I will get to see her?"</p><p>"I don't know when but yeah. She is the future queen of our kind." I smirked at her and she tilted her head.</p><p>"Will she like me?"</p><p>"Who doesn't darlin'." She nodded at my statement. "Besides when she finds out what you mean to me she will love you."</p><p>"Jasper?" I could sense her nervousness and slight fear. "Tell me what she is like, please?"</p><p>Nodding my head I pulled her onto my lap and wrapped my arms around her. "She is beyond beautiful in every way. Isabella is selfless and always puts everyone before her. She has a big heart and isn't scared of the weird. She is quiet but will give you a chance. Once she sees you as someone important she will protect you as well as try and keep you. But if you get on her bad side you better hope you can run fast enough."</p><p>"Major we have a problem."</p><p>I sighed and turned to him. "What is it Niklaus?"</p><p>"There are newborns causing havoc in the towns close by. They are controlled attacks as if someone is telling them how to do it" Niklaus was here when I first left. Niklaus, his sister and his mate were turned by me. "Sophia is close by waiting for instructions. Elana is with some children we found."</p><p>"Children?" My mate asked worried. She hated when children were hurt.</p><p>"Half a town was slaughtered. We found the kids not far from the bodies of their parents." He was giving off a lot of anger. "They are physically ok but mentally I don't know. They do know of us as they watched their parents being ripped apart and some of the children were fed from."</p><p>"How many children?" the Major was rattling his cage. He could see red at the news. He knew our mate was in pain.</p><p>"Thirteen Major."</p><p>"Go back to your mate. I'll send someone to help your sister. Keep a watch on the other towns and keep me updated." I watched him as he relaxed and wasn't standing so straight.</p><p>"Yes Major, mistress." He left to get to his mate as soon as he could.</p><p>"Let's hope the girl stays safe Jasper." I turned to my mate and raised an eyebrow. "The sooner our queen takes her rightful place the better. All this can stop and everyone can be safe again. Mortal and immortal alike."</p><p>"It has just begun my mate. She will change everything soon darlin' and she will make sure we know about it." Maria sighed with relief as she laid her head on my chest.</p><p>Chapter 9: Pack Meeting</p><p>Sam pov</p><p>I called an emergency pack meeting. When the elders, pack and imprints turned up I was already pissed. Leah gravitated towards Jake and he grabbed her hand. Turning my attention to the elders I took the floor. "Leah go sit with your brother. Now." I hated giving my pack orders but right now I don't care. "A year ago some of you will remember when three of us were asked to help a search party. We found a girl and took her home. She recovered from what happened after a couple of months."</p><p>"Sam what is this about?"</p><p>"Isabella Swan?" Billy Black looked at me. I just looked back to the pack. "Sam?"</p><p>"Ask them." On the outside I came across calm but on the inside my wolf was clawing to get out. "Well?"</p><p>"What are you talking about Sam?"</p><p>Glaring at Jacob Black I moved to the middle of the room. "Up. All of you." Kicking the chair from under the closest wolf I stood my ground. When they didn't move I picked the chair up and placed it next to me. "I said up."</p><p>"Alpha?"</p><p>"When I say your name join the elders." I saw the imprints standing behind their wolves. "Emily." She kissed my cheek as she walked past me. "Colin and Brady Fuller. Claire Young." I watched the others as I made the list. I could tell they were waiting for their names to be said but it wasn't going to happen.</p><p>"Who's next Sam?"</p><p>Shaking my head I stared them down until they were on their knees. "Anyone like to tell me what you all have in common? No? How about injustice on a human."</p><p>Jake grinned. "She's just a leech lover. Nobody cares about her."</p><p>I picked the chair up and threw it across the room with a growl. "YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT YOU HAVE DONE. NONE OF YOU. I'M DONE. THIS IS MY PACK AND I'M NOT LOSING IT. WHEN THEY CAME THEY CAN HAVE YOU." The alpha has shown itself and it means war to those who but the pack in danger. He was not happy one bit with his pack and I felt the same with my tribe siblings.</p><p>"Sam you should calm down. She isn't worth this."</p><p>"SHUT UP." There was whispering around the room. "NOW. ALL OF YOU." Turning to my mate I smiled sadly. "Can you take the kids home they shouldn't be here for this."</p><p>"I'm staying hun. I want to know what is going on and be here for you." Turning back to the pack I nodded.</p><p>Watching each member of the pack I growled a warning at the arm. "I'll ask again. In a way you will understand. What have you done?" when no one answered I growled again. "What have you done to Isabella?"</p><p>Paul looked from me to his pack brothers and sisters. "What are you talking about? We haven't d-"</p><p>"Forced her to do stuff." Jake smirked cutting Paul off. "We protect her as long as she does what is expected of her."</p><p>"Like what Jake?" crossing my arms I frowned at his disrespect of a girl he supposedly loves.</p><p>"Cleaning up after us. Doing our homework. Making food for us when we tell her." Leah smirked like everything was ok. Some of the pack moved away with disgust and disbelief. Paul and Jared frowned at what they heard.</p><p>"She also keeps our beds warm. Don't think that we don't know she has shared your bed." Jake laughed at me as the blood boiled through my veins.</p><p>"She hasn't shared my bed."</p><p>"We have all smelled her all over you as well as in your bed." Jared and Paul growled with disgust and hatred.</p><p>"She hasn't slept with Sam. She won't go near him when I am not around." Emily spoke up. She knows I will never hurt her but Isabella is my charge she is my responsibility.</p><p>"Pack your stuff and get out." Turning towards the door I froze. This was going to get ugly and fast.</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"I said pack up your stuff and get out." Anger dripped from each word. "I don't want you in my house."</p><p>"You can't kick me out." Leah whispered with disbelief. "You haven't married my mum yet."</p><p>"I can and I have." Charlie spat through clenched teeth. "I don't want you anywhere near my children. Any of you who hurt and used my daughter are to stay the hell away from my family."</p><p>"Sam the baby. It's a pack pup." Embry looked broken. "Her baby isn't the only one. Leah, Angela, Jessica and Lauren are pregnant with Jacob's pups. I don't believe she is dead."</p><p>"Neither do I Sam she is out there somewhere." Charlie moved to stand beside me. "We will see her again and she will be happy as will Angela. And their kids will be the best of friends."</p><p>Chapter 10: Cliff Dive</p><p>Bella pov</p><p>"Are you ready Little Swan?" I looked at James and nodded my head. "Let's do this then."</p><p>Victoria turned to me. "Are you sure?"</p><p>I shook my head but knew it was my only chance. "No but I'm not doing this for me. I have to do this for my baby so they are always pure." My phone beeped signaling a message.</p><p>'Izzy where are you? I'm coming too as Jake lied. He slept with Leah ~ A'</p><p>"Laurent can you take a passenger with you?" I turned to him as he leant against the car.</p><p>"Yeah sure. What do you need?"</p><p>"Can you take Angela with you and we will meet just before Mexico?" He just nodded his head. "Um she is only two months pregnant so go easy on her. It turns out she doesn't have a mate."</p><p>"I'll look after her Bella. I promise." He smiled at me as I replied to her message.</p><p>'Meet me at the line. I have got a lift for you. We will get clothes for you on the way. ~ I S'</p><p>'Thanks Isa. Will be there soon just got to get past the dogs. Seth and Em are patrolling tonight. ~ A'</p><p>"Shit. Damn it baby daddy is close by. Guys I need you to hide as they are checking the area." They nodded their heads and disappeared. I looked up to see James standing above me in the tree. "Thanks guys she shouldn't be too long."</p><p>"Izzy I'm sorry." Angela came into my view. "I can't stay with him."</p><p>I smiled at her. "That was fast."</p><p>"I got mongrels on my heels so I can't afford to take my time. Besides this guy doesn't like daddy it seems." Angela smiled as I laughed. "He gave me some of his wolf speed. He's going to be one fast alpha. Nothing like daddy."</p><p>"He?" I watched her as she hugged me.</p><p>She smiled lightly. "I have a strong feeling I'm having a boy. Besides it doesn't matter if I'm wrong as our kids will be like a small pack."</p><p>She was right but I had a bad feeling we would have two alphas. "Let's go. I still have a plan to put into action and you need to get on the road."</p><p>After saying goodbye to Angela and her protector I turned to James and Victoria. "Come on Isabella we will be gone soon then you can start your new life."</p><p>Nodding my head I climbed into my truck. "Let's go jump off a cliff baby. I promise you will be safe and one day we will come back. But not until you are 18 and a wolf. Maybe I can get Jasper to teach you to fight as you will be an alpha baby girl." Driving to the cliffs I dropped my shield so Alice would see me jump. I could see James and Victoria jump off the cliff as I parked. "This is it then we will be free and together baby girl."</p><p>"We are ready Bella."</p><p>That's all it took and I jumped. I just hoped my dad and Sue would be ok. I hoped Seth and Embry would forgive me eventually. My new life starts now. I put my shield back up so they couldn't see anything else.</p><p>Chapter 11: Pictures<br/>Aro pov</p><p>We stopped off at Forks as there was something pulling us there. I wanted to see if what the nomad said was true. "Felix drive straight to the Cullen house."</p><p>"Brother?"</p><p>"It's just a feeling brothers. Besides where else are we to go first." I looked to Marcus as he nodded to Felix.</p><p>"Let's just get to the house and decide from there Aro." Caius spoke up. "I want to know what Peter was talking about."</p><p>"Masters what about the girl? What are we going to do about her?" Jane asked from beside her brother.</p><p>"Jane everything will be ok. I promise." Her brother kissed her cheek and wrapped his arms around her.</p><p>Marcus turned to me as we pulled into the slightly overgrown driveway. "Looks like we have our answer. But we need to find this girl to see what she knows."</p><p>"Let's look around first to see if there is a sign of what happened or where they went." Jane spoke up. "Afterall the girl might have a house in Forks." We went into the house as the others followed us.</p><p>Caius frowned and headed to what was the kitchen. The scent of the human was strong but it was strongly mixed with non-human. "I think we have her scent but something isn't right about it." His frown deepened.</p><p>"Is it me or does the house and grounds look well kept for being abandoned a year?" I asked as I headed into the kitchen.</p><p>"Marcus, Aro in here I think I found something."</p><p>We went into the kitchen with the twins. "What is it?" Marcus questioned.</p><p>He held up the photo and handed a letter to Jane. "We found the human. Jane if you could."</p><p>Jane nodded her head. " 'To Edward. So sorry I wasn't good enough for your stupid family. You are a lying two faced cheat. I know you are sleeping with Alice and Tanya. You said I ain't good enough for you but the truth is I'm too good for you. You will never be good enough. If it wasn't for you I wouldn't be bullied at school or be a slave to the packs EVERY need. I wouldn't have a pissed off angry vampire trying to kill me and my dad wouldn't be blind to what is going on. If I ever found a mate I would let them kill you willingly.</p><p>Yours never</p><p>Isabella Marie Swan</p><p>PS you made my life a living hell. Revenge is a bitch and she's coming for the Cullens.' "</p><p>"She is one angry and hurt girl." Demetri walked in with another photo and letter. The one Caius had was a girl with Carlisle's oldest. Demetri held the photo up. It was of the human with the Cullens. He showed another photo. But it was just the back of the photo. "She is one beautiful human. Think I might keep this one."</p><p>"There are photos of her everywhere except the room at the top of the house. Her scent is strongest there masters." Felix stood behind Demetri. "Is that who I think it is?"</p><p>"Yeah." Demetri went to pocket the photo but stopped. "If there is one there will be more." We followed him into an office that was hidden from the rest of the room. The room was littered with boxes all marked with the same thing. Demetri turned the photo over. "Looks like we have been left a message." He waved an envelope at us which I grabbed.</p><p>"The first bit I don't understand." I turned back to the room. "'Mi Bonita Hermana'. Is that Spanish?"</p><p>"I'll call Peter"</p><p>"I'll call Maria."</p><p>"That is German master." Renata said. "'Mein schöne schwester'. It means 'my beautiful sister'."</p><p>I nodded to her as I looked at the last part. It was written by someone else." 'Il mio bellisimo Angelo.' "</p><p>Marcus looked at me and then to the envelope. "This gets even more interesting every minute."</p><p>"Peter could you translate something for us." Demetri had his phone in his hand as Felix had his call answered.</p><p>"Maria I need your help with something." They both put their phones on speaker. "What does 'mi Bonita Hermana' mean?"</p><p>Both Peter and Maria answered at the same time. "My beautiful sister."</p><p>"Thank you. Peter, Maria do you know where we can find the Cullens?" Demetri spoke up.</p><p>"I'm sorry Dem I don't know where they went. I do know Jasper is no longer with them." Maria replied as a door opened on her end of the line.</p><p>"We have been trying to speak to that brother of mine but that bitch of a wife of his won't talk." Peter growled out annoyed.</p><p>"Maria I warned y-"</p><p>"I got to go Dem. Bye guys." She hung up the phone.</p><p>"We have to hunt. I'll give you the details of the new destination." Peter told us. He hung the phone up too.</p><p>"Masters?" Demetri alerted us as he was going through a box as was Felix. "I think we should see what is on this. Then read the letter." He was holding up a dvd.</p><p>We agreed as we sat down. "I have a feeling we are going to be longer than I thought."</p><p>"Let's hope this answers some questions." Demetri put the tv on. Looking back at us was the most feared vampire.</p><p>Looking up I remembered seeing him in the family photo. He had his arms around Isabella's waist. In the photo his eyes were still gold. But I was looking at him now with red eyes.</p><p>We looked at each other after switching the dvd off. "Do you think they know he did this?" Jane asked heartbroken. She turned to Alec. He frowned as he put the dvd away. "What's the matter brother?" He held the dvd up and what was on it shocked everyone.</p><p>AN sorry if translations are not accurate.</p><p>Mi Bonita Hermana - My beautiful sister (Spanish)</p><p>Mein schone schwester - My beautiful sister (German)</p><p>Il mio bellisimo Angelo - My beautiful angel (Italian)</p><p>Chapter 12: Past is back</p><p>Bella pov</p><p>We have been here for the last two months. Angela has gotten big. She is now four month pregnant with twin boys. I had my babies at four month. We think my body increased the speed of the pregnancy as a defense mechanism. The triplets are a month old tomorrow. Victoria is great with the kids. She babysits without me asking. James adores the kids no matter what. he said that they will be strong and protective. We don't know if we have an alpha yet but it seems very likely as my little girl calms her brothers down by touch.</p><p>"We need to see if we can find a pack to help us with signs Little Swan." James hugged me from behind as we watched my kids sleep. "You need to get ready for work Isabella."</p><p>"I know James I'm going now." I grabbed my stuff and left the room. James followed me out. "Are you going to be there tonight?"</p><p>"Of course we will be there baby girl. We will be sitting at the front with the kids." Victoria smiled at me as Angela nodded her head. She was stuffing her face like usual. It seems being pregnant by wolves gives you their appetite.</p><p>"Just remember to keep your eyes on us." James held out my keys as he kissed my cheek. "We will leave once Miss Piggy is finished."</p><p>"Hey." Angela pouted as we laughed.</p><p>"I got to go please don't be too long." I hugged James and Victoria and kissed Angela on the cheek. "I'll have your order waiting for you."</p><p>When I got to work I set the table up for them. My boss knows about the kids as he is a true shapeshifter. His brothers, sister and mate can't get enough of the babies. These kids are the best protected kids ever. They aren't too bothered about vampires due to being a club for supernaturals. Meaning I'm the only human amongst us including Angela.</p><p>"Iz you are early." My boss came over to me and hugged me. "Are the little ones coming?"</p><p>I nodded my head. "Their grandparents are bringing them once Angela lets them." I hugged him back. "Tempest I'm going out back until they get here."</p><p>He nodded his head and smiled. "Scream if you need us. Someone will come to you."</p><p>"Thanks Tempest." I went out the back door for staff and sat on the step. I must have lost track of time as James was knelt in front of me. I saw the concern on his face. "I'm scared."</p><p>"Why Isabella?" He tilted his head to the side. "We are here baby." He pulled me into a tight hug.</p><p>"I feel something coming." I hugged him as tight as I could.</p><p>He nodded his head. "I feel it too as does Vickie. Let's just deal with it when it does come. We will face this together."</p><p>"Thanks James. For everything. I owe you." I stood up and smiled.</p><p>James stood up and wrapped his arms around my shoulders. "Being around your kids is enough for us."</p><p>We went in and went to the bar, got their drinks and took them to their table. "I have got to get on stage. I love you guys."</p><p>"We love you too baby girl." They smiled with their encouragement. Victoria had a now sleeping girl in her arms. James had one of my sons. The twins were smaller than their sister. "You'll be alright baby girl."</p><p>"Thanks mama." I covered my mouth with shock. I wasn't meant to say that.</p><p>"It's ok Isabella now go and do your best." Her smile grew bigger.</p><p>My boss stepped on to the stage as I picked my youngest son up. I walked to the stage as he introduced me. He knew to just use my middle name. He came off the stage as I got to the steps. "You will do great tonight hun. Don't you worry."</p><p>I nodded my head handing my son to him. "Tempest could you get me a coke please?" He nodded his head and went off to the bar with my son.</p><p>I sang my first two songs of the night. The opening and closing songs. "My choice of songs tonight hit close to home. As always I don't know who is singing and what. So have a good evening." I sang hallelujah first as I watched my little family. The kids watched me as if they could understand. As I finished Tempest came back with my son. He held my drink out to me as well as my iron tablet. He handed me my son once I drained the glass.</p><p>"Could you do a few extra tables when I need you tonight?" He asked politely. I nodded as he handed me a pen and pad. "Let me know when you need to rest as both my mate and sister are on bed rest."</p><p>"No problem Tempest. I don't mind it." I turned to the table in the back. It was the biggest. "Can I take your order please?" I looked at one of the vampires. James' mark always went cold around vampires. The other two marks burned around shape shifters. So I always knew what I was talking to.</p><p>"I'll have two bourbons straight." The male vampire in the corner spoke up. He had gold eyes.</p><p>"We'll have three Bloody Vampire Mary's and a scotch." I turned to the female who spoke. She was cuddled into a familiar male.</p><p>"Laurent." I squealed as I jumped on him. I had already handed my baby to the other male.</p><p>"Hello munchkin." He laughed as he wrapped his arms around me. "Love you too baby girl."</p><p>"You must be Irina." I turned to the female he had been cuddled into. She nodded. "Wow. Laurent you didn't do her justice. She is gorgeous. Don't do what he did. Please."</p><p>He shook his head at me. "I couldn't even if I wanted to. Why would I want to give any of this up?"</p><p>I nodded to him then turned back to his mate. "I'm sorry. How rude of me. They aren't with you, are they?" he shook his head again. "You must be Tanya and Kate." I pointed to each of them and they nodded. "So you must be Carmen and Eleazar. My name is Isabella Swan." I picked my son up from Eleazar. "And this sexy boy is Rayne." I handed him to Laurent to say hello to his nephew. "He is one of my boys." I ran to the bar with their order. On the way back to their table I grabbed my family. Victoria hugged Laurent as James smiled at him. "This is Rayne's brother Jaymie and they are identical twins. This little girl is Charlie."</p><p>"Are those their first names?" Irina asked looking at my son Laurent had.</p><p>"No." I smiled looking at Victoria. "My daughter is MacKenzie Charlie. Then we have William Jaymie and the most obvious of all is Shadow Rayne. They all have birthmarks but Rayne's is the most obvious."</p><p>"The dark raindrop around his left eye." Laurent replied. "Wonder if it will remain when he shifts."</p><p>"We believe so. As identical twins it might be the only thing which will identify him in wolf form." Victoria sat with Laurent.</p><p>Tanya was watching Jaymie. James saw her then looked at me. "Do you want to hold him? They are good as long as they are together. If the boys can't see or sense their sister they cry. Charlie gets anxious when both boys are away from her senses." Tanya nodded her head. Irina was sitting with Rayne in her arms now and James gave Tanya Jaymie. I took Charlie from Victoria and handed her to Kate. "James are you three ok to stay here while I work?"</p><p>"Yes baby. You go ahead." James smiled at me. "We will call when we need drinks."</p><p>I nodded my head to him as I walked to the next table. "Are you ready to order?"</p><p>"About time princess. We have been waiting long enough." The annoyed voice was familiar.</p><p>"Sorry sir." The shifter marks were burning red hot. This was bad. "Can I take your order?"</p><p>"Three vodka and cokes, two rum and cokes and thirteen beers." He replied.</p><p>I took a deep breath but it was a mistake. It was my nightmare. "Coming right up." I moved to a smaller table. It sat five.</p><p>"Can we have five bourbons straight please?" A female asked. I nodded my head. "Thanks sug."</p><p>I was no longer paying attention to what or who I was serving. My last table sat only two. "Can I take your order?"</p><p>"Two bourbons. One with coke." This vampire was Mexican. She was obviously far from home. "And take your time."</p><p>I smiled and nodded my head. "I'll be back with your drinks shortly."</p><p>"Get yourself a coke." She told me lightly. "I heard you ask your boss for one earlier."</p><p>"Thank you." I left them to go to the only booth I had. "Can I take your order please?"</p><p>"Six Bloody Vampire Mary's please."</p><p>"It will be right up." I ran from the booth. I recognised that voice too. Was it a reunion or something? I did up my orders and went to my first table. The Mexican woman was alone now. "Here you go." I placed the bourbon with coke in front of her and the bourbon straight at the seat next to her.</p><p>I went back to the bar where Tempest was. "How are things baby?"</p><p>I just shrugged. "Ok I guess." He gave me my next order and frowned at my response. The table with the five vampires was my next order. "I'll take my break once I've done these tables Tempest." He nodded his head and started on my next order. I went to the table with five vampires. Sitting their drinks in front of them I smiled politely. "Hope you enjoy your evening."</p><p>"No problem sugar." The only female smiled at me and I nodded my head in return. "Could you do us a favour? When you pass that table you just served ask them to come over. Please."</p><p>"Sure no problem." I walked to the table but this time the Mexican woman wasn't there. Looking up I gasped at the occupant of the table. I thought I would never see him again. "Jasper." It came out as a whisper only he heard.</p><p>"Darlin' you are looking good. How are you?" He smiled at me.</p><p>I smiled back as I jumped on him giggling and he hugged me back. "I'm ok thanks. Um you are wanted over there." I pointed to the table I had just come from. "I have to go as I have two more tables to serve."</p><p>"I need to wait for my friend anyway."</p><p>I nodded my head and went to pick up my next order. It was the booth order. Placing the drinks in front of each vampire I breathed a sigh of relief. That's the vamps served now I just have to serve the shifters. "Oh joy." I mumbled walking back to the bar. "My last order for now Tempest."</p><p>He handed me the two trays. "Come back for your coke. And baby thanks for this."</p><p>I laughed at him taking the trays. "I'm not just a pretty face Temp. I will." I took my order to the last table being careful of my surroundings. Balancing one tray on top of the other I handed the drinks out to the right people. "Sorry for the wait but it's never this busy."</p><p>"I'm not surprised with someone like you as a server." That did hurt but I wasn't going to let them win.</p><p>I collected my trays and went to turn around. "Wait don't listen to her she likes to be heartless. Thanks and we understand."</p><p>"No problem. E- anyway I have to go. My friends are waiting." I turned to my table as if to point them out pleased I stopped my slip.</p><p>Is that them? James mouthed. I just nodded my head. He stood straight and ready. Are you ok? I nodded my head again. Get here Isabella please. I shook my head and pointed to the bar where Tempest was standing with my drink. He nodded but watched me.</p><p>I got free and went to the bar. Jasper stood as I passed his table on the way back to mine. "Baby this is Maria."</p><p>I looked at them and smiled. "Hello. I'm sorry if I seemed rude earlier."</p><p>"It's ok hun." She smiled back. "Jasper has told me so much about you."</p><p>I blushed as I looked at Jasper. "All good I hope." She giggled as Jasper smirked. He wrapped his arm around my waist and hugged me.</p><p>"Let's get you back to your friends darlin'." He told me then turned to his friend. "And we better go see what we are wanted for Maria."</p><p>"Ok. Thanks Jasper and Maria. My dad has been asking about you Jasper." I told him as we passed the tables. "He wanted to know when you would be back. I told him you weren't returning. But he's my dad."</p><p>He laughed as he let go of me. James stood in front of me. I turned to Jasper smiling. "Go get back with your family and I'll see you later darlin' as I've come home for a while."</p><p>"Bye Jasper. It was nice seeing you and Maria." I smiled at them and they returned it.</p><p>Chapter 13: Pack</p><p>Embry pov</p><p>"If I have to tell anyone to behave again you will be leaving. Is that clear?"</p><p>"Yes alpha." I agreed to what he said as did the rest of the pack. This was just a road trip with Billy and Charlie. After the meeting a lot of things changed. Jacob and Leah became public as well as declaring Angela's baby as theirs. They told me to take my baby from Izzy as she would kill it. Once everyone agreed we settled down with our drinks. "Alpha?"</p><p>"Embry."</p><p>Sam was a good alpha unlike Black. "Would it be ok if I spoke to her?"</p><p>He nodded his head as Black and Leah growled. "Just be careful as she is protected by those vampires and the Cullens are here too."</p><p>"Em you are lucky to have strong pups." We saw the pups when she handed one of the boys to a female vampire. "They are going to break hearts as they grow up." Emily smiled at me as she cuddled into Sam. "She is a great mum and has done a good job with them. Wonder what will set the gene off."</p><p>Sam's phone rang as he was about to say something. "I have to take this so won't be long." Standing up he kissed his mate. "Embry congratulations on three powerful children." With that he left answering his phone.</p><p>I watched Izzy with our kids and planned on what to say to her. "Em don't think too hard just say what comes to you. And don't worry she fears the power you may have and what you could do with it. She doesn't hate you." Emily spoke up as she hugged me.</p><p>"You get your kids and turn them against her and everything will work out for you." Jacob spat.</p><p>Leah growled towards Izzy. "Yeah when you do that she will have nothing and hopefully disappear off the face of the earth."</p><p>"Leah." Growls went around our table at her.</p><p>Shaking my head I glared at the two of them. "Let them finish."</p><p>"Well look at your kids. They are wearing rags. Obviously she doesn't care about your kids. She's the worst of the worst mothers."</p><p>"Enough."</p><p>"Who are you?" They ignored Leah and Jacob as the pair growled.</p><p>They hugged me and patted me on the back. Their eyes don't freak me out as I gathered Izzy would be getting help from red eyed vampires. "It's good to meet you Embry Call."</p><p>Frowning I turned to them. "Who are you?"</p><p>"My name is Peter Whitlock and this gorgeous woman is my mate and wife Charlotte." The male smiled at me.</p><p>"Izzy never hated you. She hates those who used and hurt her but not you. And she won't hurt you by turning the kids against you." The female, Charlotte spoke up. "They know about you and their family encourages it."</p><p>"They tell the kids about me?" I was shocked.</p><p>Charlotte giggled as Peter smirked. "You would have to ask her wolf but don't be shocked. They are going to phase at some point. Don't know what will cause it though." They left after that and Sam sat down pulling Emily to him.</p><p>"Don't think you won't be punished."</p><p>Chapter 14: Sister Dearest</p><p>Jasper pov</p><p>Maria was worrying in the corner seat. It wouldn't stop her if she wanted to leave. I saw the Cullens sitting in the booth in the far corner away from everyone else. Alice was all over Edward who had an arm around her. Carlisle also had a protective arm around his mate as did Emmett. Esme had a hand on Carlisle's thigh. It was a calming position for both of them. Rosalie had her head on Emmett's shoulder and a hand on his chest. I saw both couples in this position many times when in a stressful situation. I knew both Rose and Esme were holding hands out of view. It was their claim as sisters. The table near us was taken by the three kings and Peter with his mate. They were observing the room for possible trouble. Peter doesn't know Maria is my mate but the Volturi will if they are here and as they are together it will come out. Edward and Alice will cause trouble for my Isabella as will the last of her tables. It was a big table to fit all the shifters around it with their mates. The La Push pack.</p><p>"Jas is everything ok?" my mate asked quietly. I could feel her fear and worry for Isabella. "There is going to be trouble, isn't there?"</p><p>"Yeah there is Maria. Good job she has served her tables. We have to join the next table over but we will wait for her to go back to her table. They won't let anything happen. I promise." Kissing her on the cheek I looked down at her.</p><p>"She seems nice but not whole." Maria smiled up at me with a gleam in her eyes promising pain. "I can see why you are so taken with her."</p><p>I smirked at my mate and raised an eyebrow at her words. "Are you jealous Maria?"</p><p>"Of course not." Maria gasped out at me sending shock and mischief. "Just stating a point. She is strong willed to do this."</p><p>We watched everything that happened. I stood as Isabella passed the table. I was going to make sure she got back to hers without any problems. I helped my mate up and turned to Isabella. "Baby this is Maria."</p><p>She looked at us and smiled. Her love shone through her negative emotions as did her approval. "Hello." Her voice was just above a whisper but I heard it. "I'm sorry if I seemed rude earlier."</p><p>My mate looked at me then back to the girl when I nodded. "It's ok hun." Maria smiled in return to the little human. "Jasper has told me so much about you."</p><p>Isabella blushed as she looked at me. Her scent increased making a few of the vampires growl. She didn't hear them but everyone else did. I looked down at Maria and we both smirked at the reaction. "All good I hope." Maria giggled as my smirk grew. I wrapped my arm around her waist and hugged her. Hearing her smile in contentment made me smile even though all eyes were on us for different reasons.</p><p>Looking around I saw some glares aimed at my sister. I felt others. "Idiots."</p><p>"What the hell is she doing here? I saw her jump. She is supposed to be dead."</p><p>"Don't worry as those three are here so she will die tonight."</p><p>"If she is here then does that mean Angel is here?"</p><p>"Izzy I'm so sorry."</p><p>I heard every word that was said and I was storing all the information I needed for later. But there was more whispering.</p><p>"We have to get them back to La Push then give Bella her punishment for running and kidnapping Angel."</p><p>"Let's get you back to your family darlin'. And we better go see what we are being wanted for Maria." I looked to Maria then Peter and across to my sisters table. Maria was following my quiet instructions as she followed my eyes.</p><p>Realisation flashed in her eyes. Nodding her head she mumbled under her breath. "Not on my watch they don't. I hate those dogs but I hate the two rats too."</p><p>"Ok. Thanks Jasper and Maria. My dad has been asking about you Jasper. He wanted to know when you would be back. I told him you weren't coming back but he's um … my dad."</p><p>Laughing I let go of her and handed her to James. He stood waiting for her with the rest of their family watching. "Go back to your family. I'll see you later darlin' as I've come home for a while."</p><p>"Bye Jasper. It was nice seeing you and Maria." I returned her smile as James bowed his head in respect. I saw Victoria and Laurent do the same. I was glad I didn't kill him as well as giving him time to mark her. I knew she would be safe with him around.</p><p>Once she was sat down with James' protective arm around her I turned to my mate. "Let's go and set off some fireworks darlin'." She smiled and nodded her head. So we walked back to the little fucker that was my brother.</p><p>Char got up and ran to me wrapping her arms around my waist. "Jasper we were worried when we couldn't find you."</p><p>A frown replaced the smile that was on my face. My mate was frowning too. "What are you talking about Char?"</p><p>"Every time we would call you Alice would hang up or say something nasty. She said that we were never to speak to you again and that you never wanted to see us. She said that you hated us and didn't know why you bothered saving us. That you would kill us for the punishment and abuse you got after letting us go."</p><p>My anger grew to boiling point.That two faced cheating pixie. Some of the shifters and almost all of the vampires bared their necks to me. I saw movement from James' table and what I saw shocked me. Isabella was on her knees on the floor neck bared and hands behind her back. Every part of me was pleased with how submissive she showed she was. Her respect also pleased me. But she was my baby sister. I made my way to her and every eye was on me. As I passed the shifters I heard whispering.</p><p>"That's where she belongs." Leah Clearwater.</p><p>"If only she would join the rest of the rubbish." Jacob Black.</p><p>I turned an icy glare to them and growled but I wasn't the only one. Others growled as all vampire eyes turned to them. Some of the shifters glared at their own pack siblings with disbelief. James moved so I could get to my little sister. "Mi Bonita Hermana Isabella. Never bow down to anyone. Not even a mate. If anyone forces you to serve them let me know and I'll willingly serve you." She took my offered hand and once she was standing I led her back to Peter's table.</p><p>Maria looked to me and I nodded telling her it was time. "Mi carino Angelo." Maria hugged her and smiled at the little human's reaction.</p><p>I picked Isabella up by the waist and placed her on the table. She stayed standing as me, Maria, Peter and Char stood in front of her. "That is where Isabella Marie Swan belongs. Above everything and everyone else." I looked at Peter. He knew what I wanted.</p><p>"Remember what I said when I came to you?" the kings nodded their heads as I spun Isabella around. "Remember everything I said."</p><p>Marcus looked from Isabella to me. The question shining in his eyes. "She-"</p><p>"Yes Marcus she is." I smiled at my sister. "She was my mission in Forks. And the reason my mate changed." Maria squeezed my hand. "Things didn't go the way they were meant to but she now belongs to this world."</p><p>Angela grabbed Isabella's hands. "Remember when things got rough and you would cry to me? You said you weren't worth it." She nodded her head. "You aren't worth it." Tears sprung to Isabella's eyes. "You are worth a lot more than the mongrels let you believe. Bells you came to school with new bruises and cuts. I'm not stupid but I do know what was happening."</p><p>Isabella nodded her head in sadness. The pain evident in her eyes. "I know but my dad didn't he still doesn't. I wasn't allowed to see him enough for him to notice anything was wrong."</p><p>Chapter 15: Daughter</p><p>James pov</p><p>I was watching over the kids and the girls while Isabella was busy. I was pleased she found her mate. She never blamed the wolf for anything that happened. She did have a lot of negative feelings towards Black. She did harbour the same feelings for Fuckward and the slut for their part. But it was just the three of them. When she was working the tables I never took my eyes off her until Jasper had her. My mate grabbed my arm when Isabella gave the dogs their order. The bitch had no right to say what she did. Neither did the wanna be alpha. When she got back to us I was happier. We heard every word spoken to or about my Isabella.</p><p>"James we can't let them get away with what they said." My mate told me as we watched our girl.</p><p>Shaking my head I agreed with her but don't think we will get a chance to do anything. "Not our job baby but I don't think any of them will get away without a punishment." Anger was thick in the room causing all of us vamps as well as the shifters to bare their necks. Isabella was down on her knees with her hands behind her back and neck bared in submission. I was proud of my girl as it is the first time she would have done that.</p><p>Jasper moved through the crowd until he got to us. "Mi Bonita Hermana Isabella. Never bow down to anyone. Not even a mate. If anyone forces you to serve them let me know and I'll willingly serve you." She took his offered hand as he pulled her up off the floor. He took her to the table where the Volturi were sat watching.</p><p>"Il mio bellisimo Angelo." Jasper's mate hugged my girl when she met them. He lifted her onto the table and they both bowed to her baring their necks causing us and others to do the same. Including the Volturi.</p><p>He was watching her. "That is where Isabella Marie Swan belongs. Above everyone and everything else." I smirked to my family then glanced over at the Cullens. My family answered with their own smirks in their understanding and agreement.</p><p>Who I am guessing is Peter turns to the Volturi. "Remember what I said when I came to you? Remember everything I said."</p><p>"She is where she belongs at last." My mate whispered to me. "Now she can be complete and be happier than ever. My baby girl can have her happy ending and her rightful place."</p><p>Laurent handed Charlie to my mate as he hugged Irina to him tightly. "We always knew the human was special when we first met her. Cullen should have stayed away from her but good job Whitlock was there. I would always bow down to her."</p><p>"Our queen."</p><p>"Our daughter."</p><p>"Mother to our grandchildren."</p><p>Isabella called us to help Angela to feed the kids so she could talk to the Volturi but Tempest called on her to work. "Get the kids ready to go when it's time to close up."</p><p>"She should be dead. You promised that she would jump." Eddie growled at the pixie.</p><p>"How was I meant to know it wouldn't work? You saw the vision too." Pixie growled back. They were out of range for the Cullens to hear but not us. "I can't see her anymore since we left. That was the only time I was able to see her."</p><p>"No one is to find out what we have done if we are to achieve the goal." Fuckward sighed.</p><p>"Whoa." One of the dogs sighed. "She can sing. Never knew that about her."</p><p>The alpha nodded his head. "That she can. She used to sing when she thought she was alone. Especially when she found out she was pregnant."</p><p>The Black kid growled at him. "You knew?"</p><p>"Yes. Her scent was different and I heard the heartbeat. I also noticed she ate more." The alpha shrugged.</p><p>When my girl screamed and laughed as she was spun around I turned to her. When I looked at her Cullen grabbed her tightly making her wince as he pulled her away from the dog. "Get off of her mutt and stay away from her."</p><p>I had been given Rayne as Eleazar grabbed his mate to hold her back.</p><p>"Cullen."</p><p>Standing up I made my way to her but Rayne was getting unsettled. "Eddie get off of my girl or lose it."</p><p>"I'm not giving her to you. Her blood is mine." He's going to be dead talking like that." He threw Isabella into the bar as he attacked me but I still heard bones snap. "No one else will have her."</p><p>He was dropped withering in pain as Isabella sat up. "Stay away from my kids and family." I could see the dog watching Rayne as he started to phase. The wolf pup was chocolate brown like his mother's eyes. Stay out of my life or you will be ash in the wind."</p><p>I smirked at him as the kings stood up making their way to us. "You just insulted the kings by attacking our daughter. So I would start begging if I were you."</p><p>AN Voting is now closed for Edward's mate in Volturi Tigrin and I am working on that one now. You will have to read it to see who has won and how things go for Edward. Thank you to all those who have voted and given their comments and ideas. I will try to answer all reviews I can.</p><p>Chapter 16: Claim</p><p>Aro pov</p><p>The girl from Forks was standing in front of us. "I think we should introduce ourselves."</p><p>"Um no disrespect but I know who you are." She smiled lightly and blushed. "Marcus, Caius and Aro Volturi. Carlisle told me about you from his time with you." She turned to Jasper and held her arms out for him to lift her down off the table. "I have had problems with heights since I left Forks. Jumping from a cliff can do that to a girl." A small smile graced her lips but the fear was set in her eyes.</p><p>Marcus held his hand out to her helping her off the table. "We have something for you. It was left in Forks." She looked to Jasper then James before looking back at Marcus. They both nodded as she took his hand. Marcus smiled down at her once she was back on the floor.</p><p>She nodded her head. "Ok Marcus but can I get something for the kids first?" She looked cute and vulnerable when she watched the kids. "They will be hungry."</p><p>"Isa we will see to it. Just talk to the guys. Your boss will help with heating it up." Angie told me while holding my daughter.</p><p>"Thanks Angela. Um Vic could you watch her and make sure she doesn't get carried away?" I was pleading with the vampire.</p><p>"Hey." Angela whined as she pouted. "I'm not that bad."</p><p>James smirked as others laughed. "Baby you are so much worse." He took Victoria's hand as he turned away. "Let's leave these four to talk. Come on babe we will watch."</p><p>"I'm sorry about that but she is very over the top with the triplets. She is four month pregnant so we are used to it." Isabella told us with a smile.</p><p>"Does she know what she is having?" Marcus asked as he hugged her.</p><p>She nodded her head and giggled. "Twin boys. Corey and Cody. If they are going to be anything like their parents they are going to be hard to handle." She snuggled into Marcus and closed her eyes sighing in content. "I know what you are but my family comes first."</p><p>"One more act then it's chucking out time. Baby girl sorry to interrupt but get your cute ass up here." The landlord called. Her face lit up with a smile.</p><p>"Oops. Sorry I have got to work." She pulled away from Marcus and ran to the stage. Her eyes gleamed when the music started to play.</p><p>"Do you think she will leave?" Caius looked at us. "We can't leave without her. But she is damaged."</p><p>Marcus nodded in agreement. "If it is meant to be then it will happen. But she needs to be fixed."</p><p>"And she will be brothers." I smiled at them lightly. "She will be an amazing immortal. She will be strong and powerful. The pups will be magnificent. No-one will touch them."</p><p>"Of course they won't but my Hermana will be a vampire. That is set in stone and no-one can change that." Jasper smiled at us.</p><p>"Jasper are you sure?" I asked unsure of the outcome.</p><p>"For her to bare more children yes. She is the bridge to keep mortals and immortals in existence." Jasper smirked at us as he turned to the girl.</p><p>"Time to leave everyone. Pack up and get out so we can go home." She stepped off the stage as someone grabbed her from behind. She screamed then started laughing. "Em get off you idiot. You're an overgrown pup."</p><p>Someone pulled her out of his grip making her wince. "Get off of her mutt and stay away from her."</p><p>"Cullen." Jasper and Peter growled lowly.</p><p>I could see James standing up with one of the twins making his way to her. "Eddie get off of my girl or lose it."</p><p>"I'm not giving her to you. Her blood is mine." Edward hissed throwing her into the bar to attack James. "No-one else will have her."</p><p>Before he could take another step he was down. Jane and Jasper's powers held him in place. "Stay away from my kids and my family." She wheezed looking at him. Something lifted off the pup in James' arms. He phased forcing his siblings to phase into wolves as well.</p><p>The smell of her blood was like a sirens call.</p><p>"MINE."</p><p>Chapter 17: Not His</p><p>Caius pov</p><p>How dare he touch what isn't his. Growling around the room enraged me more as we moved through the crowded room. Cullen will respect his queen. "You just insulted the kings by attacking our daughter. So I would start begging if I were you." James smirked at the shit as he was holding the pup.</p><p>"That won't help him James but can you help Laurent with the pups." Victoria spoke up from the girls' side. "Tempest can you get me the first aid kit she's going into shock."</p><p>I could smell her blood in the air and guessed my brothers could too. "Felix, Demetri hold these two." Aro was watching the pixie bitch. The other four Cullens were watching us not wanting to draw attention to themselves. "Jane call the hospital."</p><p>With everyone doing as they were told I turned to the Cullens. "Maybe we should start with you and see what you are hiding."</p><p>"James."</p><p>"Tempest do you think Angela and the kids could stay here? She needs to go now." James looked worried as he watched the girl.</p><p>"I'll take her." Jasper moved in and picked her up going out the back exit. "Peter."</p><p>Peter nodded "Stay here Char with Maria and the others. I'll get in touch when we know something."</p><p>"Paul."</p><p>The wolf in question nodded. "Keep us posted."</p><p>He followed us out as we followed Jasper's scent. We didn't like being away from the girl. She was our mate and she was injured. The Cullens will pay for what they have done to her. She is innocent and not to blame for anything that has happened. Edward used her and Alice manipulated her." We are going home once she can travel. I don't trust the Cullens or the wolves. She is too defenceless if anyone tries anything."</p><p>Marcus nodded as he spoke up. "He's right Aro she didn't ask for any of this and because of a few people she is suffering. But the girl is no weekling because of it."</p><p>Aro sighed sadly. "I know brothers and that is what is worrying me. She is still human."</p><p>Once we got to the hospital we were directed to the private waiting room for news. Jasper turned to us covered in blood. "She's in surgery for her ribs. One of them punctured a lung. She has a dislocated shoulder and sprained wrist. All of those injuries caused from being thrown at the bar."</p><p>"She has bruises from Edward grabbing her." Peter finished for Jasper. "Isabella will be fine after a few months. They had to put her in a medicated coma hoping she'll wake up."</p><p>"Has anyone told the others yet? Aro asked. "They will want to know."</p><p>Jasper shook his head. "Not yet we should wait to see how she is. They may have more news when she comes out. Either way she can't stay here indefinitely."</p><p>"Once she wakes up we will be going home." I looked at him and smiled sadly. "She is our mate and will take her place at our side."</p><p>Marcus grinned at us giving us hope. "Isabella will fully recover in Italy with the sun and peace. Her children will enjoy it too."</p><p>Jasper laughed at what was said. "Marcus she always wanted her own castle. Maybe I should have told you sooner but she wouldn't have wanted it."</p><p>"Isabella has grown since you left."</p><p>"She has Aro and I'm proud of her." His answer made us all smile.</p><p>Hours later a doctor come out and sighed tiredly. "Bella Swan?"</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"She is in her room recovering. We had to put her in a coma for many reasons. The main reason being to keep her comfortable while her body heals. The extent of the injuries is bad and we can only hope she will heal,"</p><p>"Is she peaceful?" Aro asked the doctor. The pain of what we were told was written all over his face. We all felt it. "She will wake up?"</p><p>"She is as peaceful as can be but only time will tell whether she will wake up or not." The doctor was being truthful with us. "But I would advise that her loved ones come and see her as soon as possible." He left after that.</p><p>"Peter go make the call." Jasper rubbed his face as the shifter paced the room. "Put it on speaker."</p><p>Chapter 18: Fear of not Knowing</p><p>Embry pov</p><p>When we got the call I knew it wasn't going to be good news and I was proved right. "Pete how is s-"</p><p>"Put the phone on speaker Char." Once she did he continued. "It isn't good. They had to put her into a coma before they could operate on her. A rib punctured her lung. She also had a sprained shoulder and wrist."</p><p>"She also has bruises from Edward."</p><p>"When will she wake up?" It went quiet making me nervous. "Peter? Jasper? When will she wake up?"</p><p>I couldn't keep quiet. "She will wake up, won't she?"</p><p>"Bring Billy and Charlie to the hospital." Sam answered.</p><p>"They are advising all loved ones to come and see her." Peter told us and made what he was saying hit home.</p><p>"No." Victoria cried turning to her mate. "My baby girl."</p><p>"We will be there in five." James answered for us. "Embry you take someone with you to pick up Billy and Charlie. Char pick someone to stay with them two who you can trust and don't let them out of your sight."</p><p>Charlotte looked around at those she knew. "Jane and Garret."</p><p>Aro nodded as he turned to us. "You all know what you are meant to be doing so go. Embry we will meet you there."</p><p>I left taking Paul and Emily with me. We had to pick up a hurt and distraught father and an elder. "How do you think this is going to end?"</p><p>Emily shook her head as Paul growled "Badly." The rest of the walk was quiet.</p><p>Once we arrived at the hotel room the air was thick with tension. Knocking on the door I was nervous. Since the meeting Charlie and Billy have distanced themselves from the pack. Sam took full control and was punishing the pack. Jake is planning on challenging Sam for the pack alphaship. "Embry come in."</p><p>"We have been sent to get you." Emily spoke to the two men who came with us.</p><p>"Bella w-"</p><p>"Chief we need to go now." Paul told him. He respected the man and was training under him. "They will meet us there."</p><p>At the hospital.</p><p>"Why are we here?"</p><p>"Chief Swan please just follow us and all our questions will be answered. I promise." Jared was holding the door open for him. We all followed Jared to the private waiting room. "Alpha."</p><p>"Chief Black Chief Swan." Sam nodded his head to the two men.</p><p>Charlie frowned still confused as Billy took a deep breath. "What is going on?"</p><p>"It's Bella." Sam always felt guilty when it came to that girl.</p><p>Billy let his breath out. "What happened?"</p><p>"Soon." Sam turned to everyone else. "First introductions some you might know some you don't." He signalled for Angel.</p><p>"Hey Charlie you know me so I'm doing the first introductions." She grabbed the red heads hand and dragged her to the front with the males following. "This is Victoria. She has been through everything with Isabella and me. Next is her mate James who marked Isabella so he knew where she was and how she feels at any time; and their friend Laurent who is mate to Irina Denali. Her sisters Kate and Tanya with their parents Carmen and Eleazar. You know the Cullens. Who's next?"</p><p>Jasper stepped forward as he tipped his head to the side. "Chief I'm Major Jasper Whitlock and I'm sorry for what happened. This is my brother Pe-"</p><p>"Peter Swan. Yeah I heard a lot about you growing up. You're family so I know who you are." Charlie smiled at him. "You must be Charlotte."</p><p>The girl nodded her head as Peter hugged her tight.</p><p>Jasper smirked lightly as he looked to Peter. "I told you your baby sister would be ok. This lovely woman is my sire and mate. Maria." She kissed his chest then smiled at Charlie. "The last three are our kings and your daughters' mates. Marcus, Aro and Caius. Everything else will be explained later. Everyone this is La Push elder Billy Black and Chief of Police Charlie Swan. Isabella's father."</p><p>Sam stepped forward as Alpha. "Back to the reason we are here. Izzy is in a coma. It's a medically induced coma to help her body heal. Edward" the name was hissed between clenched teeth. "pulled her away from Embry then threw her into the bar."</p><p>"When will she wake up?" Billy looked at each of us with tears in his eyes. He was clearly asking for Charlie's benefit even though he knew the answer.</p><p>"They are going to stop giving her the drugs in a couple of days." Peter answered.</p><p>"But when will she wake up?"</p><p>"We are ready to take you through now." The doctor told Sam and Jasper.</p><p>Sam nodded his head but Jasper was the one to answer. "Thank you Doctor."</p><p>"She is-"</p><p>Peter sighed sadly as Charlotte took his hand. "Let's do this."</p><p>Chapter 19: Mate is Home</p><p>Sam pov</p><p>It's been two weeks since Izzy was brought in. Ten days since the doctor stopped giving her the drugs to keep her in a coma. She should have woken up over a week ago but she is still in a coma. Our fears of her not waking up are becoming reality. Charlie hasn't left the hospital but neither have the kings. Others bring food in for Charlie when they visit. The rest of my pack went home with Billy. He was packing clothes for us and coming back here once he spoke to the tribe elders.</p><p>"Sam you need to eat." Aro put his hand on my shoulder pulling me away from the bed. "I'll sit with her for a little while."</p><p>Nodding my head I agreed. "Thanks Aro I need to check in with the pack anyway. Is Charlie still here?"</p><p>"No Marcus and Caius have taken him to Isabella's so he can sleep." Aro looked at Izzy and smiled sadly. "She looks peaceful and angelic. Do you think she will wake up?"</p><p>"I'll be back later." I walked away thinking about his question. Will Isabella Swan wake up? Two weeks ago I would have said yes but now I couldn't give an answer to that question. Instead a new one came. Does she want to wake up? She knows the kids would be taken care of and having everything they would need. She didn't understand what the kings were to her. If the prophecy I was told is true then she is important to us all. But it didn't mean she would choose to wake up. We had to make her want to come back. I would have to talk to the kings.</p><p>"Sam."</p><p>Looking at where I was going I stopped. "Yes Charlotte?" She was standing next to Peter leaning against Jaspers' car. "I need to get home."</p><p>Peter stepped forward handing the keys to me. "Take the car you look dead on your feet. Jasper said use the car when you need to. He doesn't need it right now."</p><p>"Is Aro with Isabella?" I just nodded my head and she walked off. "Meet you there Pete."</p><p>"We will tell the kings to talk to her so she knows we are here for her." Peter patted my shoulder. "Good thinking alpha. Maybe you should return to La Push and spend some time with your mate."</p><p>"Thanks Peter I think I might as it is hurting to be away from her." I told him honestly rubbing my chest. "I'll go and tell Charlie then go for a flight. I won't be gone for long though."</p><p>Peter nodded in understanding. "Come back with Billy. And Sam she knows."</p><p>"I doubt it." I drove off leaving him standing in the hospital car park.</p><p>I'm coming home, my mate.</p><p>Chapter 20: Home</p><p>Marcus pov</p><p>Returning back to Italy was our best choice as we could make sure our mate got all the care she needed. We had a feeling she would wake soon as there was something in the air. Like static. All the wounds were completely healed and mentally she was nearly healed.</p><p>"Marcus how is she?" Aro watched our mate as she tapped her fingers</p><p>"Waking" Simple and straight to the point. "Her bonds are glowing brightly. There are no breaks or darkness."</p><p>"Does that mean she is completely healed?"</p><p>"Yes Caius and there are no scars. Just light." I smiled at my brothers as I saw her watching us. "Angelo."</p><p>"Where am I? Where are my kids?" She looked around as my brothers turned to her.</p><p>Aro moved to the bed and smiled lightly. "Italy. Your dad has the kids for now. He took them shopping."</p><p>"How are you feeling Bella addormentata?"</p><p>"Amazing and refreshed." She stretched and smiled sweetly. It lit up her eyes and they shone with happiness. "What happened?"</p><p>I sat next to her on the bed as Caius joined us. "You have been in a coma for nearly six month .You have been here for nearly four month. We wanted you out of the hospital as soon as possible."</p><p>Isabella squeezed my hand gently." It's ok so don't worry about it. I'm safe and that's all that matters right now."</p><p>"Our queen needs to rest and eat. We have work to do." Aro stated as he stood up and smiled. "We have plenty to catch up on and plan."</p><p>Caius smirked. "Yes brothers. The others should be back soon from their shopping trip. The twins will be wanting to see their mum and Charlie has something to say."</p><p>"We will see you soon Angelo." We left the room for the throne room and the Cullens. "Let's get this over with as I can't be bothered with dealing with them."</p><p>"Me neither."</p><p>"Ok brothers. I know how you feel besides they need to know they can't break laws for the sake of it. Breaking laws is punishable." Aro growled as we entered the throne room.</p><p>Chapter 21: Danger</p><p>Bella pov</p><p>Waking up in Voltera two weeks ago is still a shock. But it's been refreshing to catch up on everything that has been happening. The biggest shock that I got was from my dad. Turns out he is Quileute and now part of the tribal council. He told me a few days ago as he wanted me to be with the kids and kings. But what I wasn't expecting was him and the kids researching his family tree. Because of this I had an uncle who was like a second dad to me, two cousins who hated me and another who abused me. When Billy found out he was my uncle the kids were announced as tribe even though they weren't born on tribe land. I was also named as tribe because it is my heritage. Being in a coma for six month made me restless but aware of others around me.</p><p>I could feel Edward and Alice before they spoke. "The sluts awake. If she knows what's good for her she won't be a problem."</p><p>"What the hell do you two want?" The growl in the words echoed in the room. My hackles were up and I was very alert to all movement. My senses were warning me of danger in the air.</p><p>"We will be back for you tonight so be ready to leave here as soon as I come for you." Alice sneered at me.</p><p>I laughed at them "News flash I'm not going anywhere with either of you."</p><p>"If you don't then the brats and the kings will need replacing." With that they left.</p><p>A stabbing pain attacked my heart at the thought of losing my kids or mates. "No I can't." Whispered words and stuttering heart beats was all I could hear. I had to think of something to protect my family. If I leave them I can think of a way to return. But either way I was leaving tonight willingly or not. I could smell Jasper before he knocked.</p><p>"Princess is everything ok?" He knew when something was wrong and it had nothing to do with him being an empath.</p><p>"Yeah." I smiled softly at him. "No. Jasper I need you to stay with the kids tonight. There is something coming if I don't do what I have been demanded to do. I need my family to be kept safe or there will be nothing to return for." He nodded his head. "Don't worry they won't know till it's too late; I promise but I will send signs to let you know I'm ok."</p><p>"Hermana stay safe or all hell will break loose." I grabbed him into a hug and closed my eyes. "I know exactly what you aren't telling me but I can see there is no other choice just come back safe and in one piece. It's all I can ask as you are too important to lose."</p><p>Whispering low enough so only he could hear I let him know what I was thinking. "There is at least one traitor in the lower guard. Don't let them near the kings or triplets as it will be for nothing."</p><p>"I will do as you ask my queen."</p><p>Chapter 22: Sightings</p><p>Epilogue</p><p>Caius pov</p><p>Isabell disappeared a couple of days ago and we didn't know where she was. All we know is she left willingly. My brothers were feeling the separation too and it wasn't pleasant. Some of the pack was still here with their mates. There were new wolves in the pack but older generation. The new pack included Quil Snr., Billy Black, Harry Clearwater, Joshua Uley and the big surprise of Charlie Swan. Jacob Black lost all right to both alpha and tribe leader Billy Black held that title for the new members of the pack. Sam is still alpha. With the size of the pack they decided they needed two alphas.</p><p>"My kings." Charlie Swan stood at the door. "There has been a sighting of a girl matching Isabella's description going to Romania. The sighting was early yesterday."</p><p>Aro nodded his head as he turned to Jane. "Dear could your group go and follow it up."</p><p>"Yes master." I watched as she left then turned to my brothers.</p><p>"If it matters I doubt she left willingly. She may have been threatened. Edward would have threatened her with the children or you. She has a big heart and tends to have it used against her." Charlie left as what he said made sense. Edward and Alice would know how to get her to be submissive.</p><p>"He's right. We need to get her back before he kills her." I told my brothers as I left for my chambers. The twins were in their wolf forms at the bottom of the bed. The girl was cuddled into the pillows snoring lightly. Angela was asleep in the middle of the bed. Her arms wrapped protectively around her baby bump. I wanted my mate here with me and my brothers where she was safe. If the sighting was true and could be followed up she would be back where she belonged soon.</p><p>"Demetri you and Felix are going with Jane and Alec. If you find her don't do anything. Just check in and we will join you." Demetri nodded and took off to find the others. "We will find you, mate."</p><p>To be continued</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>